The Sweetest Girl
by Ryrie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi used to be the sweetest girl. Gentle, patient and kind. Turning the complete opposite was a major suprise to everyone, including her boyfriend of two years, Houjo. She was transferred to a private institution for 'kids with problems' as t
1. Chapter 1, 3:59

_**The Sweetest Girl**_

Summary : _Kagome Higurashi used to be the sweetest girl. Gentle, patient and kind. Turning the complete opposite was a major suprise to everyone, including her boyfriend of two years, Houjo. She was transferred to a private institution for 'kids with problems' as they call it. There, she meets the worst. The bad boy whose troubles lead to the worst of crimes. But instead of losing his temper at Kagome, Inuyasha falls in love. Cliché? _

_And here is.. _**The Sweetest Girl**

Author's Corner

Inspiration came from the song '_The Sweetest Girl' _by Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil Wayne and presenting Niia.

Disclaimer : I do not, in anyway, own Inuyasha (unless it includes the Manga's, movie's, etc.) All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kagome, wake up. I need your help." Kagome Higurashi's roommate, Yukari Junichii, urged.

Kagome hissed. What was it, three in the morning? Kagome hesitantly woke up and glared at Yukari.

"What?" She tried her best to calm down. As much as she could, that is. You see, she's hot-tempered at the highest limit. And she cannot calm down; unless Yukari had a good reason for waking Kagome up at the climax of the morning.

"I need you to stitch this for me. I tore up my tie.. And I need to use it today." Yukari gently asked as she made a pout. Kagome could barely see it though, as her eyes were hazy.

"Why, oh why, must it be today? I mean, come on, I'm not using it am I? It's not part of the uniform for today."

The uniform for girls consisted of normal oh-so _ridiculous _clothing such as the long-sleeved white shirt, red vest, knee-length skirt with white legwarmer type of socks (with two red lines at the top) and black shoes. If the girl has long hair, it MUST be tied up with a white OR red scrunchy, if not a ribbon at best. Girls with short hair have more fun, as they get to decorate with pins (without a limit) and hairbands and whatever they please. Too bad both Kagome and Yukari had long hair. Oh, AND they had to wear a tie every Monday and Friday, school rules.

And that day was, unfortunately for Kagome, a Friday.

"It's Friday, Kags. Come on, _pleaseeee_." Yukari pleaded, almost going on her knees.

Kagome sighed and got up. "Let me guess, it's damn Friday."

"You guessed it!" Yukari's face lit up as Kagome got up and grabbed the tie.

She went to her desk and opened her uniform-emergency box (as provided by the school, for aspiring _fashion designers_.) and began stitching. Forgetting to switch on the lamp light, she pricked her finger.

"Oh, god! Please don't let this be a case of Sleeping Beauty!" Yukari giggled, but stopped when she saw Kagome's serious face. Suddenly, both of them burst out in laughter.

"I guess I'm going to the bathroom. At the end of the hall." Kagome sighed.

"You need some company?" Yukari asked Kagome, who pulled out a piece of tissue from the tissue box and began to walk out.

"No."

"_Good._"

-

As Kagome was walking along the corridors, she heard a cough. Since the dorms were mixed, both boys and girls in the same building, Kagome was more alert. Hoping it was just the janitor, who was her friend and who usually woke up and did his early morning rounds at about five in the morning. But it was only four; so Kagome panicked.

She walked fast but stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw _him_. The guy of her dreams. And her nightmares, too.

"_Inuyasha.._" she uttered under her breath.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_.

Author's Note : There were a few references. Here is the list :

Yukari was actually based on Yukari Hayasaka, of PARADISE KISS.

The school uniform resembles my school uniform in a few ways. (The colour is different, though. And the shirt is short-sleeved. AND we don't have legwarmer type of socks. We have normal ones. But, we do have the lines. Well, let's just say there are a lot of differences at the same time.)

At my school, the students have to wear a tie on Mondays only.

When Kagome pricked her finger, Sleeping Beauty was mentioned. Personal joke.

When Kagome went to go to the bathroom, Yukari asked if she wanted her to follow. Kagome disagreed. It's a reference to Beowulf.

The line; "_The guy of her dreams. And her nighmares, too._" Another personal joke.

Also, Sango and Miroku will appear in the next chapter. Along with Sesshoumaru and a few others.


	2. Chapter 2, Blood

_**The Sweetest Girl**_

Author's Corner

Inspiration came from the song '_The Sweetest Girl' _by Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil Wayne and presenting Niia.

Disclaimer : I do not, in anyway, own Inuyasha (unless it includes the Manga's, movie's, etc.) All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Flashback.._

As Kagome was walking along the corridors, she heard a cough. Since the dorms were mixed, both boys and girls in the same building, Kagome was more alert. Hoping it was just the janitor, who was her friend and who usually woke up and did his early morning rounds at about five in the morning. But it was only four; so Kagome panicked.

She walked fast but stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw _him_. The guy of her dreams. And her nightmares, too.

"_Inuyasha.._" she uttered under her breath.

"What are _you _doing here, wench?" Inuyasha smirked as his hand slid into his pocket. He got out a cigerrate box, along with the lighter. He lit the cigeratte, coughing in the process.

"You really should quit, I mean really. It's going to affect your health. I've quitted a long time ago." Kagome ignored his earlier remark, not wanting to fight at such a time. Her finger was still dripping blood, and she had to go wash it fast.

Earlier Inuyasha had sniffed the blood and had left his dorm. "Come here." he called.

Kagome came closer to Inuyasha, trusting his words. Inuyasha lowered his cigeratte and switched hands, so that his right hand was free. He held Kagome's finger and began to suck the blood out. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha snickered and looked Kagome in the eye. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a seductive way, which made Kagome nervous.

"No. I don't." Kagome answered sarcastically and nervously laughed.

"Seriously, wench. You shouldn't prick your finger at this time of morning. God knows what'll happen if you walk to the bathroom alone, especially in a building with mix dorms." Inuyasha threw his cigerrate on the floor and stepped on it so that the fire went off. "Hand me the tissue." he requested, and Kagome gave in.

"Fine. Here."

Inuyasha wrapped her finger with the tissue. "I need another roll. Wait here."

"Okay." Kagome agreed relucantly. "_Why the heck is he being nice to me?_" she wondered.

Inuyasha got another roll of tissue and Kagome stood still, letting Inuyasha do what he had to do. He wrapped the finger gently and threw the extra piece of tissue in the trash bin nearest to him.

"Feh. I wasted my smoking time for this. You need to pay me back, wench."

"Whatever; I could do it myself anyways, you asshole."

And thus both Kagome and Inuyasha went seperate ways, Kagome back to her dorm and Inuyasha to his.

"_What had gone into me? Why the heck did I help her?_" Inuyasha thought as he entered his dorm, seeing Kikyo still asleep.

"_I don't know why I become so soft-hearted near that wench. I'm not like that, even with Kikyo._"

Inuyasha got into bed, and embrassed Kikyo. "I love you." he whispered.

_**The next morning**_

Friday.

"Rise and shine, Kags!" Yukari woke Kagome up, seeing as she owed Kagome for waking her earlier in the morning to stitch her tie.

Fortunately, Kagome finished stitching Yukari's tie. Just in time to sleep for another hour and dream of _him._

"Damn you." Kagome shrieked as Yukari spilled water over the comforter.

She finally agreed to get up, seeing as she only had fifteen minutes left. Yukari was all set to go, but decided to wait for Kagome.

_Twenty-five minutes later.._

"We're late, again! Go us!" both Kagome and Yukari giggled as they left their dorm and proceeded to go to the next building, where their classes were.

They arrived at 11A ten minutes later. They entered and the lecturer glared.

"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Junichii. What is your excuse now? I have began my lecture thirty-five minutes earlier, as you may already know. Would you rather miss out on knowledge?" Mr. Hyuga Zen endlessly lectured. In every conversation.

"Gomen ne, Mr. Zen." Kagome and Yukari sarcastically replied. And glared back.

They went to their respective seats and got out their books. Which was usually left in the dorm, but they decided to bring it just in case.

Inuyasha was in the same class. She noticed every action he did, which was shifting from his seat for a comfortable position to sleep. His seat buddy, Miroku found it difficult to even seat, thus he always brought a spare chair to sit on. This made Yukari laugh every time she entered the classroom.

Then there was Sango, who was the nicest girl compared to the others, who was transferred to the private institution for harass, and apparently, stalking. Kagome was confused on why Sango was there at first, but when Sango explained, Kagome found it hard to believe seeing as Sango was as nice as she was before.

"And you were saying, Mr. Zen?" Sango asked politely as she raised her hand.

"_cough cough_ Goody goody _cough cough_" Inuyasha commented, and Sango rolled her eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. "What now?" Mr. Zen sighed as he opened the door.

There stood Sesshoumaru, a senior in the insitution, dressed formally for the school rehearsal of the Classical play. And he was also _Inuyasha's half-brother_.

The girls went head over heels for him, but he ignored all of them. He only had eyes for one thing and one thing only, the piano. Behind him were Rin and Kagura, Rin a junior and Kagura a fellow senior. Both were also part of the play.

"Participants, please." He coldly requested.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

Author's note : I didn't really put much effort in this chapter. I'm writing this fast, as I am going to a birthday party a bit later. So, don't worry. I'm going to make a lot of changes when I get back. So, just wait and re-read it in the meantime. If you think that I don't need to make any changes, please R&R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3, Flashback Part 1

_**The Sweetest Girl**_

Author's Corner

Inspiration came from the song '_The Sweetest Girl' _by Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil Wayne and presenting Niia.

Disclaimer : I do not, in anyway, own Inuyasha (unless it includes the Manga's, movie's, etc.) All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Flashback from the past.._

Kagome was walking around the corner of an alley, on her way back home. Not thinking of the negative as she was optimistic. She sang a chorus of her favourite song to distract her from being the littlest bit scared.

It was getting darker, and she began to regret staying after school. And for being in the alley; alone.

She walked faster by the second. At the end, she survived without resulting in any harm whatsoever.

She passed by Hojou's house, and saw him.. with her _classmate_, Sakura. She hid behind some bushes, and looked painfully. They hugged and eventually kissed. Tears began to run down Kagome's eyes, and she clutched her fists. She asked herself _why._

It was not a matter of loving him to the end. But they were happy. Happily in love. And Kagome was confused.

"_I guess this town just wasn't made for two._" she thought.

She didn't want to confront the two, and just got up and left the scene. She loosened her shawl and covered her head as rain began to pour down.

She had one last look, and left with a broken heart.

_**Next day at school (still in flashback)**_

As Kagome was day-dreaming during History class, she was called to the principal's office.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm very sorry, but I have received some bad news.. about your grandfather." the principal explained softly.

"He passed away peacefully this morning. At the shrine." she continued.

Kagome broke down into tears. "Why? WHY ME!?"

"Two days in a row! What have I done to receive such punishment?" The principal comforted Kagome, ensuring her that everything would be alright.

She was sent home, in the comfort of her own family. Minus one. She had lost a grandfather she had loved dearly, and who had always been a dad to her as she lost hers when she was young.

Kagome attended the funeral with a pale face. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep.

She changed her personality completely, fearing that her kindness might result to another unfortunate event.

She disobeyed. She betrayed. She did everything her peers never wanted.

Entering the private institution, she was slightly nicer than in real life, as she knew she was amongst the best of the worst.

_**Inuyasha's flashback**_

Inuyasha was part of a broken family. A _rich _family, though. He was spoilt as a small, young child but as he grew up he saw the darker side of the family. He had a half-brother, too. Sesshoumaru was born to a different mother, but had the same father. Their personalities used to be the complete opposite, Inuyasha used to be the happy-go-lucky one whilst Sesshoumaru being the opposite. He was disciplined, and instead of playing with other kids in the private school he went to, he would rather spend his free time practicing the piano.

But when Inuyasha was six, and Sesshoumaru seven, their father went bankrupt, and their mother asked for divorce immediately. This lead to a family war, and Inuyasha stayed with his mother while Sesshoumaru lived with his father.

Both parent's were abusive, and that lead to a disappointing childhood for both the young boys. They began to be the same, and had a cold and dark personality. Sesshoumaru chose to go to the private institution. He rarely got into trouble as he was quiet and people would think that he was shy. Inuyasha did the worst of things, and even got involved in a few criminal activites. Thus, he was also sent to the private institution.

There, Inuyasha met Kikyo and they were together from the start. They had almost the same childhood, and got along alright.

_**END OF CHAPTER 3.**_

Author's Note : A reference

".._this town just wasn't made for two_" is a reference to the song First Try by Brendon Urie. (lead singer of Panic! At The Disco)

Also, this is first of the two flashback chapters that I am currently writing. The next part will hopefully include Yukari, Miroku and Sango.

Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading.

Please R&R.


End file.
